Sleeping Beauty
by Warblerpuff
Summary: Kurt fell asleep while watching Annie.  I wrote this at 1AM while I was watching the same film. It's not the best, but it's cute. Shortest thing I've ever written. Klaine fluff. T to be careful. I own nothing.


It was nearly midnight when Annie had gone off. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and realized he had fallen asleep, on his arm.

It explained why Blaine's arm had gone numb a few moments ago, but Blaine was also tired, so he didn't notice as quickly as he should have. He also figured out that was why Kurt hadn't spoken in ten minutes.

Before, every five minutes Kurt would laugh, sigh, or recite lines, sing a few notes, say things like " I love this part.", "I love this movie." or even an interesting fact about an actor in the film.

Kurt also fangirled every time Bernadette Peters appeared on the screen, even if she did play a 'bad guy'.

-And although being quiet is much more unexpected and noticeable thing, it isn't a bad thing! Blaine rather enjoyed hearing Kurt say little facts and trivia about the actors, or even that he himself once got on stage at McKinley and sang his feelings out with 'Rose's Turn' (a song Bernadette Peters sang in Gypsy.), which Blaine liked hearing, again. Kurt also told Blaine again about the time he played Riff Raff in his school production of Rocky Horror Picture Show. -Blaine swore one day he'd make Kurt find the pictures.-

Blaine also loved when Kurt would sing along. The two of them even sang 'Tomorrow' at the top of their lungs at the beginning.

But, none of those cute things Kurt did amounted to Blaine's favorite "Kurt watches a movie" thing.

It was whenever one of his favorite scenes or songs came on, Kurt's face would light up.

Kurt's expression did usually change to the movie, but, when it when his face got that look of pure joy on those few parts, Blaine was reminded how much he loved Kurt. And that was a lot. A whole hell of a lot.

Blaine was pulled back into reality by his arm starting to get that unpleasant stingy-tingly feeling.

He looked down at Kurt and noticed a tiny smile on his face. if he hadn't been in such need to move his arm, Blaine would have sat like that as long as possible. But, his arm was beginning to go in a deeper sleep than Kurt.

Blaine smiled lightly and decided if he didn't move now, his arm would never wake up and poor Kurt's neck would snap due to him laying in what had to be an uncomfortable position.

Blaine tried to move, he didn't know exactly how to go about this, but, he just went with the band-aid-it option and just stood up. He figured that would make Kurt wake up. It didn't.

Now that Kurt didn't have Blaine's arm holding him up, he just fell into the couch.

And if he looked at all comfortable, Blaine would have left him there and let him sleep. But, he couldn't do that. Not only would Kurt have been insanely uncomfortable, but he'd never hear the end of it if Kurt couldn't dance in the morning.

So, Blaine shook Kurt's arm slightly. "Kurt. Kurt, baby." Blaine said softly. "Wake up, babe. The movie went off."

Kurt didn't wake up. But, his tiny smile left and his eyes did show a sign of "five more minutes, Blaine. I'm having an awesome dream. Let me duet with Kristin Chenoweth, please.". But, he didn't fully wake up.

"Kurt." Blaine sang, then he sighed. "Come one, let's go to bed." Still he couldn't get Kurt to wake up.

Blaine stood there for a second and stretched his arm out while he tried to decide weather or not to just pick Kurt up and carry him to the other room. The boy was really light, "_95 pounds soaked_" Blaine always joked. But, with his arm still being half-asleep, he didn't want to drop his boyfriend, so he'd have to think of a different way.

He tried to think of another way without being mean when he got distracted by Kurt. He looked so peaceful and beautiful when he was asleep. Blaine looked at his pretty lashes, adorable nose, cute lips, and wonderfully pale skin.

Kurt looked like Blaine's very own Sleeping Beauty.

"That's it!" Blaine said quietly as an idea flew into his brain as he silently compared his boyfriend to a Disney Princess.

Blaine got down on his knees and placed a hand on Kurt's face as he leaned in.

He didn't know weather he felt like Prince Charming or plain stupid. -He went with the Prince thing.-

Then, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's,

Kurt's eyes shot open before he realized exactly what was happening.

Blaine felt Kurt kiss him back and knew that Disney would never fail him.

"Well," Blaine smiled at a now awake Kurt. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

And, then, well, Kurt and Blaine lived happily ever after.


End file.
